Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix)
"Till the World Ends" is a song by Britney Spears. It was later remixed featuring recording artists Nicki Minaj and Kesha on April 25, 2011, under the title "Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix)". It was performed as the finale of the Femme Fatale Tour by both Spears and Minaj on select dates. Tour video Since Minaj could not always join Spears onstage to perform, a prerecorded video was filmed to play regardless of her presence. Live Performance Nicki performed "Super Bass" at the 2011 Billboard awards, and following right after, Britney joined Nicki on stage to perform the remix. Lyrics Till the world ends remix Aiii chimpanzees is hatin' but I take it all in stride Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side Told you they'd revive your career but somebody lied I ain't talkin' poultry when I say this chicken's fried Anyway Britney why they so jealous that you teamed up with me Tell 'em they my son yup gyal dem a mi pickney Anyway brembedell what's that I don’t know Femme Fatale Sniff, sniff, cries I done slayed your whole entire fucking life Oh, oh you got some Epsom Salt I done balled all day you ain't touched the court What you tired you need a break You was hot when Ricki Lake I notice that you got it you notice that I want it You know that I can take it to the next level baby If you want this good shit this is the remix Baby let me blow your mind tonight It's Britney bitch I'm Nicki Minaj and that's Ke$ha! I can't take it, take it, take no more Never felt like, felt like this before C'mon get me, get me on the floor DJ what you, what you waitin' for Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Watch me move when I lose, when I lose it hard Get you off with the touch dancin' in the dark You notice what I'm (wearin') I'm noticin' you (starin') You know that I can (take it) to the next level (baby) Hotter than the (A-list) next one on my (hit list) Baby let me blow your mind tonight I can't take it, take it, take no more Never felt like, felt like this before C'mon get me, get me on the floor DJ what you, what you waitin' for Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh See the sunlight we ain't stoppin' Keep on dancin' 'til the world ends If you feel it let it happen Keep on dancin' 'til the world ends Keep on dancin' 'til the world ends Keep on dancin' 'til the world ends Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh See the sunlight we ain't stoppin' Keep on dancin' 'til the world ends If you feel it let it happen Keep on dancin' 'til the world ends }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Remixes Category:Videos Category:2011